This invention relates generally to electronic programming guides for facilitating the selection, viewing, and recording of television programs or other multimedia content.
Electronic programming guides (EPGs) typically display a two dimensional (2D) grid of television (TV) program times on one axis and television channels or service providers on another axis. The EPG grid may include items for particular TV programs, movies, or other multimedia content arranged by channel and time of presentation. The user can typically select any of the programs displayed by the EPG for viewing or recording. This is usually done by selecting a particular current or future program listing using a remote control device to cause the selected program to be automatically tuned for present viewing or scheduled for recording or subsequent (i.e., future) viewing. EPGs typically display limited information about a TV program. The information is usually limited to the title of the program, the time it is broadcast, and the channel broadcasting the program. The information is typically presented in a static text format, with the title resident in the grid slot associated with a particular time and channel combination. One drawback of current EPGs is that they typically display listings only for programs either now being broadcast or programs that will be broadcast in the future.
Personal video recorders (PVRs) are becoming popular as a device used to record programs currently being broadcast or that will be broadcast in the near future. In this sense, they are much like well-known video cassette recorders (VCRs). However, PVRs utilize a hard drive to store the programs in digital form, rather than in analog form on videotape as do VCRs.
Video-on-demand (VOD) systems provide access to previously recorded programs at specified, staggered times. VOD programs are commonly provided by cable TV companies and satellite networks for a fee (e.g., they are usually pay-per-view (PPV) programs).
The user interface for each of these types of systems is very different. The PVR usually provides an EPG as a means for selecting programs, much like a set-top cable TV box or a set-top satellite receiver. In contrast, a VOD system typically provides a catalog metaphor for ordering programs. The catalog may list, at a minimum, the name of a program, a set of times when the program is to be broadcast, and an associated viewing cost. Some VOD systems list available PPV programs in the EPG used for subscription and/or free channels by the cable TV provider or satellite provider.
Neither of the above-described systems allows for a user to easily obtain a copy of a previously broadcast program. One traditional way to acquire a previously broadcast program is to call or write the broadcaster or an affiliated entity to buy a videotape or digital versatile disk (DVD) copy of the program. This involves the user taking a number of steps to get the program, such as finding the right contact information, placing a telephone call, writing a letter, or placing an electronic order using a web browser on the Internet, and arranging for payment and delivery. This is inconvenient to the user.